


Telling the Family // Weasley Twins x Reader

by Damonwhitlock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damonwhitlock/pseuds/Damonwhitlock
Summary: Reader has been dating the twins for some time now but they have yet to become public. Reader wants to first tell their families before coming out at school.Warning: Sex, poly relationshipAlso posted on Tumblr under DamonWhitlock. I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. This work was created by me.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Fred Weasley & Reader, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Reader, George Weasley & Reader, Weasley Twins x Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 274





	Telling the Family // Weasley Twins x Reader

Y/N had dreamed about prince charming since she was a little girl. Her father had introduced her to the muggle fairy tales at a young age and ever since then she yearned for the innocent acts of love. What would that little girl think now? 

She has two gorgeous witches at her call. She was shocked when the two brothers proposed the relationship with her and she was even more shocked when they reciprocated her feelings. Any time they are near her her heart soars and her body temperature rises. Recently their acts of affection and territorial nature have been more public. Thankfully the wizarding community is open to a polyamorous relationship; infact it used to be encouraged. Despite this Y/N can’t help but worry about their coming out. She has never openly admitted to dating either twin because she could never choose. Rumors circulated around Hogwarts how close they were. Most believed her and Fred were together and others said she was with George.

“Are you sure?” Y/N asks. Her head curled into George’s chest and feet on Fred. “I want to be able to kiss you in public,” George says softly. “But we don’t have to,” ever the gentleman he offers her an out. Looking down at her other lover she can see the sharp line of his jaw and the tension present. “I want to but,” she hears their sharp intake of breath, “I want to tell our parents first. They should hear it from us first.” 

Fred jumps up and seals a kiss upon her lips. “Christmas is in a few days. Spend the first half of the break with our family and we will spend Christmas at the Y/L/N Manor.” George says beaming of ear to ear. Fred continues, “and the world will know that you are mine.” “Ours,” George corrects. 

\--

“Could yall get any closer?” Percy jokes as he opens the cabin door. Y/N doesn’t move from her space in George’s arms. Fred is laid out in the seat across from them and George has her tucked into his arms as he leans against the window with a scowl directed at his brother. “Shut up,” George says. Percy simply rolls his eyes and continues making his rounds. As soon as the door closes Y/N pulls George into a kiss. 

\--

“Mum, we are home!” Fred pulls Y/N into the burrow with his siblings in tow. Mrs. Weasley comes down the stairs with a wide smile and tears in her eyes. “Oh, I am so happy that you and Harry decided to spend Christmas with us.” Her hug pulls Y/N away from Fred’s grip for a moment before she moves into Harry. 

“Nice to see you too mum,” Fred smiles. At his mother as she begins fussing over Ginny. “Oh, you know I have missed you Fred,” she kisses her son cheek before turning to George who laughs. “I’m Fred,” he points dramatically to himself. “And I’m George, blimey women.” Fred laughs as his mother shakes her head at the twins antics. 

Rolling her eyes she waves her wand sending their luggage upstairs. “Y/N, I hope you don’t mind you’ll be sharing a room with Ginny.” Fred hand travels possessively to her hip at his mother’s words. “I don’t mind at all Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for being gracious enough to let me crash your family Christmas.” “Molly, please dear. Mrs. Weasley reminds me of my age.” She smiles as she notices Fred’s hand. “Besides, I have a feeling you are going to be around here a lot.”

Y/N notices George’s uncomfortable fidget. He has always been the quiet one and that led to many believing that Fred and her were in a relationship. Molly turns around and begins directing Ron and Percy around. “Fred and George please help Harry and Y/N get comfortable. Charlie, Bill, and Ginny help in the kitchen.” 

Y/N walks over to George and places her hand in his as they follow Harry and Fred up to the rooms. “Wow,” Harry gawks as the dirty dishes fly into the kitchen followed by a quick scolding courtesy of Molly Weasley. Y/N smiles, “I love how you are still so amazed by trivial spells.” Potter blushes at the older witch’s observation. “It’s cute,” she continues, “it is easy for people raised around magic to take it for granted. It loses its magic you could say. It’s refreshing to see it through your eyes.” 

“Thanks,” the still bushing Potter stumbles into Ron’s room earning a squeak from Hedwig. “It’s cute,” Fred mocks. “It’s refreshing.” He rolls his eyes as they pass Ginny’s room and enter their shared room. George’s hand has now released itself from the confines of Y/N’s hand and found a place attached to her bum. Closing the door she looks around their room. They each have a full size bed squeezed into the tiny space.

“I love you,” George says against her neck. His hands are now groping her ass. Fred sits on the bed with a thought full gaze on his mates. Y/N’s eyes connect with his as George latches on to her neck and sucks roughly causing her to moan, “I love you too”. Her knees buckle as he nips at the skin ensuring that a mark will be present. “That’s going to leave a mark.”

“It’s supposed to.” Fred responds for his brother. “Did you see the way Potter looked at you?” George pulls away from Y/N inspecting his work before allowing her to approach his brother. Of the two Fred has always been the possessive one except when it came to George having to prove his spot next to Y/N. Crawling into his lap she straddles his waist as she kisses his lips. “I love you.” Fred buries his head in her neck smelling her scent mixed with his brothers pleases him greatly. The only thing better is the smell of her arousal and theirs mixed. “I love you too, baby.”

He places kisses down her collarbone before pulling her shirt off. He takes his time as he marks her. Moaning she entangles her fingers in his locks causing him to moan against her sending pleasure to her core. “Ours,” George kisses the other side of her neck. 

In public George maybe the shy one but in bed he is nowhere near reserved. He owns her and he knows it. Just as Fred owns her and she owns them. “Mine,” she throws her head back and arches her back as her other hand reaches into George’s hair pulling the boys closer to her body. She can feel their bodys responding to her as they press closer.

Suddenly she feels George pick her up. Fred stands already reading his twin’s mind. Fred pulls off his shirt and trousers. His lack of underwear causes Y/N to moan into George who sets her onto Fred’s lap after he pulls her own pants and underwear off. “Fuck,” Y/N moans as Fred’s hands hold her waist and sowly pushes himself into her. 

Her ass tightens around his length as he lets her adjust. “Damn, you’re squeezing me so tight, baby.” He moans leaning back slightly. Y/N watches the man in front of her strip down to nothing. His member stands proud. He goes to stroke it but her outreached hand stops him. She strokes his length a few times before biting her lower lip and looking down. Fred and George moan. “Fuck, George hurry up.” Fred’s hips buck against her ass. His hard member aching within her.

Gerorge steps forward slowly as Y/N shakes. His lips barely touch hers before pulling back. “Tease,” she moans, causing him to smirk. His hand travels down to her wet center and fingers ghosts by her lips causing her to slam back into Fred who whimpers at the movement. “George, I swear to Merlin.” Fred commands as Y/N’s walls clench around him. George snags his lower lip between his teeth as he plunges a finger into the wet opening. “Yes, oh my merlin. Yes please,” Y/N’s jerks up and down but her movement is stopped by George’s strong hands on her waist causing both her and Fred to shutter in anticipation. George places his thumb on her clit rotating as he pulls his finger out and lines up his member. Juices coat the head and Y/N taste blood due to biting her lip.

George watches in pleasure at their labored sharp intake of breath as he enters slowly. Watching Y/N’s eyes roll back George grins when he is all the way in. His lips slam on hers tasting the blood caused by her anticipation. He pulls back and slams into her roughly sending Fred further into her ass. Pulling her legs around his waist he picks her up slightly causing all of them to moan. He feels Fred’s hands slide next to his and pull Y/N back onto him. Their tug-a-war continues eliciting more moans from the three participants. 

Fred is the first to reach his release which allows Y/N to collapse on top of him. His member is still in her hole as George continues using and pleasuring her body. He expertly pokes and slides against her pleasure spot. Her high is within reach and then he places his thumb back on her clit rotating which sends her over the edge. Her walls tighten around him sending him into his release. He collapses next to them. Juices flow between her legs as her boys nuzzle into her.

\--

After a quick clean up spell (and makeup spell) the trio make their way down the stairs. “Boys,” Arthur smiles from the head of the table. “Aw, Y/N it is always such a pleasure to have you here.” Y/N gives the head of the Weasley family a smile as Fred sits in a chair and pulls out one for her. George sits on the other side adjacent to Harry. “How have your parents been?” Arthur carries on a conversation as the family talks around them.

Bill shoots an odd look at the twins. “I don’t think George has ever allowed anyone to sit in his seat.” Percy looks up from his spot between Arthur and Fred. “Mmm,” he hums. Molly simply smiles at her two boys as she waves her wand directing the delicious food to their plate. Fred and George place a hand on Y/N’s thigh as she eats, sending a permanent flush from her cheeks. 

“So how has school been?” Molly asks. Her children, Harry, and Y/N keep the conversation light. Y/N admires the women’s ability to see past the horrors of Voldemort and his followers. She is the light that many of them so desperately needs and one look at Harry shows that it is paying off. His dark gaze seems to lighten up, his tight shoulders lossen, and a smile graces his lips. A hand squeezes her thigh causing her eyes to leave Harry and catch Fred’s gaze. 

As dinner winds up Charlie and Percy get into a heated argument about the ministry. 

“I’ll help,” Y/N stands as Molly Weasley carries the dishes to the kitchen. “Thank you dear,” she smiles gratefully as the young witch places the dirty plates in the sink. Flicking her wand Molly starts the washing process. 

Molly observes the young woman as Y/N takes her children’s plates, how her hands linger near Fred and then again near George, the smile that the boys give her, and the soft pink hue on their skin. “That’s it,” Y/N smiles setting the last of the dishes in the sink. Molly turns to her alcohol cupboard, “would you like some wine, dear?” Y/N nods before replying, “Yes, please.” Molly pours two glasses and hands one to the young witch. 

“I can’t help but notice that my son is rather fond of you.” Molly purposely leaves her statement up to interpretation. She has a feeling that she understands what is happening but she doesn’t want to assume and offend the women. 

Y/N glances back to the dining room where the twins are brought into the argument between Charlie and Percy. “Yes,” she sips the wine carefully fearing her shaking hands will betray her. 

“I—As you know I am from a traditional line,” Y/N chooses her words carefully, “there are many things that my family has done that I don’t approve of but there are some traditions I have found that I am not against.” The twins redirect Percy’s bickering successfully to Bill allowing them to playfully shove their father to his muggle trinkets. 

Molly fights the slight tug on the corner of her lips. “My dear, I understand. I too am from a long lineage of pure-bloods. When I married Arthur I was young and believed that all of my family’s traditions were terrible,” Y/N’s face falls, “but I instilled in my children the importance of learning our history and choosing what traditions are right for them.” Molly peers over her glass at Y/N. “Do you understand what I’m saying?” 

Y/N smiles and nods. “I love them both with all of my heart.” She gazes back at her two lovers who shove their brothers outside arguing about who’s on whose quidditch team. “But I fear that I do not deserve them.”

Y/N turns back when her space is suddenly invaded. Molly takes their glasses and places them on the counter before cupping Y/N’s face. “My sons chose you as much as you chose them. I can see the love in their eyes and in the air around when they are near you.” Y/N’s eyes water slightly as she thinks back to a time when she asked them to keep their relationship private, the heartbreak in their eyes but they were so willing. “You are worthy.” Molly seals the statement with a kiss on Y/N’s forehead. 

\--

Y/N watches the Weasleys’ with the addition of a Potter play quidditch. Ron gets hit hard in the head by a quaffle ball which sends him tumbling to the ground. Walking over to the youngest boy Y/N cradles his head. “Does it hurt?” 

“Yeah,” he whines. Smiling softly, Y/N whispers a quick spell. “There you go,” she pulls him up to his feet. “Better?” Ron frowns as she takes a step back. “No it still hurts,” he puts a hand to his forehead. “Ronald, come here baby!” Molly shouts from the house causing Ron to jump. “Oh no,” he groans. 

“Come on, L/N,” Harry shouts from the air. His shoulders loose, face calm, and all the worry gone from his eyes makes Y/N smile. George flys down to the ground, eyes filled with mischief, the argument in the living room long gone. “Want to play?” “Yep,” Y/N hops on her broom and side steps George’s embrace as she flys next to Bill and Harry. “No fair!” Fred shouts as he and George are left with Percy. “At least you have Ginny,” Harry shrugs. 

“Scared to lose, boys?” Y/N smirks before taking her position. 

image  
They play for hours and when they land on the ground their bodies are bruised and exhausted. “Come on love,” Fred hooks a finger through the belt loop of Y/N’s pants. Looking behind them she sees George catching up to them and the rest of the quidditch team packing up to equipment. 

George kisses Y/N’s cheek as adrenaline courses through his body. “So what’s my prize boys?” She asks when they are close to the house and out of sight of the Weasley siblings. Fred yanks her to him, sending her into his chest. Feeling excited and seductive, Y/N takes her time getting to his eyes, she starts at his belt line all the way up to his lips where she bites her own and then his eyes. Fred stares at her with passion, lust, and reverence all of which cause her knees to buckle but luckily George is ready behind her.

His toned arms wrap around her waist as he pampers her neck with soft kisses just as Fred roughly snags her bottom lip into his mouth and sucks causing her to moan. She enjoys the soft caresses of George and the harsh attack from Fred for a few moments before she pushes away from Fred. Her arm swings around to catch George’s head so when she turns her lips land immediately on his. She smiles against his lips before entering the house. 

“Fun game, dear?” Molly asks from the living room. Arthur sits to her left which causes Y/N to blush. Did she tell him? The now semirecovered twins enter and stand peering over her shoulder. “Harry, Bill, and I killed them.” She smirks at the twins. “It was” “blimey brilliant”. George smirks, “That is why we always beat Slytherin.” Both boys beam at their favorite teammate. 

All of the Weasley’s and Harry flood into the home shoving Y/N and the twins further into the living room. “Does anyone care for a trip to Diagon Alley?” Bill asks. Ron rushes down the stairs and yells, “Me!” Ginny and Harry agree to go and Bill turns with a questioning gaze to Y/N and the twins.

The twins begin to make a bogus excuse but are cut off by Y/N. “We actually have a date.” The words that fall from her lips causes a wide grin to stretch across George’s face. “I told you,” Ginny elbows Ron as Y/N and George connect eyes. Fred sensing their conclusion snakes a hand around Y/N’s waist causing Ron’s mouth to fall agape. 

“So…” Ron starts but fails to form a complete sentence. Y/N hesitantly looks over to the parents but to her delight she finds a beaming Mrs. Wealsy. “Don’t be a knob, Ronald,” Mrs. Weasley scolds. “Congratulations,” Mr. Weasley stands up, “to all three of you.” He pulls Y/N in for a hug. 

“Okay,” Bill smiles as he takes money from Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Percy simply rolls his eyes and heads to his room. Fred laughs, “What gave it away?” “I don’t know maybe the fact that both of you look like lovesick puppies any time Y/N is even mentioned and when she is around you both act like horny teenagers.” Bill smirks at his younger brothers. George rolls his eyes and squeezes Y/N’s hand. “I am just glad we finally told everyone.”

“Come on,” George laces his fingers in Y/N’s hand and Fred follows them up the stairs. When they reach the boys room Y/N stops and places her back against the wall. Instantly two hands are on her, caressing her hands and then her cheeks. Pushing them away slightly, George goes to kiss her neck, she reaches for their hands once more. “How did I ever get so lucky?” Tears fill her eyes as she watches two of the best people in the world. 

Fred looks at her with confusion before wiping it away with a smile. “Lucky?” He looks his brother up and down. “I think more, cursed.” George smacks his twins head. “Ignore him,” George’s studious gaze turns to Y/N. “We are the lucky ones, Y/N Y/L/N. What in the world have we done to deserve a bloody brilliant,—” “Hot” George scowls at his brother. “—beautiful, and patient witch.” Fred laughs, “So patient. I mean it’s a bloody miracle we haven’t run you off or gotten you expelled.”

George glares at his brother. “Can’t you be serious for one—” he is cut off as soft lips that taste of home press against his. He falls forward pinning Y/N against the wall. Panting he pulls away. “I love you, George Weasley. I love that you can be so loud and boisterous and then so shy with public displays of affection,” her e/c eyes look into his soul, “I love that you can joke around but be so serious when you feel that you need to be.” Her gaze flutters over to Fred causing him to gravitate closer. 

Geroge leans on Y/N’s side allowing Fred to be at her center. “Fred, I love that you are the biggest jokester in all of England and that you aren’t afraid to take risks.” Fred nearly melts into her gaze. “I love that you aren’t afraid to take control. I love that you always bring the light into the darkest rooms.” Her hand caress his face, “I love you Fred Weasley.” Her declaration allows Fred to close the gap between them. His lips attack hers so that unlike with George she is not the one in control.

Fred’s hands move further down but the slight push on his chest and grunt of his brother stops him. George gives him a pointed look as Y/N pushes him away. “Love,” He groans, lips centimeters away from her jaw, his hot breath dancing on her skin. The boys can see that she is close to giving in but she has something else on her mind and Fred has half the mind to kiss away the idea yet George, the knight in shining armor, swoops in. 

George’s hands wrap around her waist pulling her into the bedroom away from Fred’s sultry gaze. “I want to take you both on a date,” Y/N tilts her head to the side and her eyes fall to the floor. “I know that I have asked for our relationship to be private and that it’s come with a great number of sacrifices.” Her eyes drift up to the boys, cutting off their protests. “Starting today we have a lot of catching up to do.” She jumps with excitement.

“Y/N,” George starts but is cut off by a dirty look from Fred and a smile from Y/N. “I have thought long and hard about this.” She reaches for both of their hands. “After talking with your mother I am thrilled. Your parents accept us,” her voice breaks with joy, “and my parents will love you both. That is all that matters to me. The world may judge me, call me every name in the book, but it doesn’t matter.” “We are right here with you,” Fred leans into Y/N’s right. “For forever,” George kisses her left cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on this site! Comment and help are very much appreciated!


End file.
